ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Ascalon
Ascalon is the legendary sword used by Sir George, Ben, and in Knights of the Sword by Ed. Origin Azmuth was inspired to create the sword when he saw a planetary system in perfect alignment while with Xennith on Primus. The sword was created to tap into the fundamental forces of the universe. Xennith deemed the creation of the sword as irresponsible, but Azmuth ignored her. By the time he had finished creating it, Xennith had left him. The sword was later stolen by an Incursean who hoped to end the eons-long civil war between the many factions on his homeworld. The result, however, was the destruction of the Incursion homeworld. Shocked by what he had done, Azmuth vowed to hide away the sword and dedicated himself to peaceful sciences, creating the prototype Omnitrix as an apology to the galaxy and Xennith. Sometime later, Azmuth visited a primitive world he had discovered in his studies: Earth. There he found that the creature known as Diagon and an army of Lucubras were invading Earth with hopes to conquer the entire dimension. A group of knights had tried to stop them, but many had fallen under the mind-control of the Lucubra. Only the strongest of the knights, Sir George, born a Roman soldier who had somehow lived for 900 years, was able to resist Diagon's mind control. However, he could not defeat it. Azmuth gave Sir George the sword, saying that he was worthy enough to wield its terrible power. Sir George named it Ascalon and used it to cut out Diagon's heart. He cast Diagon back into its dimension, sealed it in and stabbed the sword through the heart. For as long as Ascalon pierces the heart, Diagon cannot gain its full power. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Ben gained Ascalon after Sir George's death at the hands of Diagon. Ben was able to use Ascalon to defeat Vilgax (With Diagon absorbed), by absorbing Diagon into Ascalon. Vilgax tempted Ben to use the combined power of Diagon, Ascalon and the Ultimatrix to rule the universe but Juliewas able to snap him to his senses. Ben subsequently gave Ascalon to Azmuth who in return gave him theOmnitrix. Many years later, after Sir Cyrus foolishly broke open the seal and let a Lucubra back into our dimension, Sir George went on a quest to regain Ascalon from the shrine built around it and Diagon's heart by The Flame Keepers' Circle but Ascalon and Diagon's heart fell into the hands of Vilgax, who was pretending to be Diagon so that he could regain his empire. Diagon possessed Winston and told Vilgax that infinite power lay beyond the seal. Vilgax believed him and traveled to the seal, which he broke with Ascalon. Vilgax was sucked into Diagon's dimension along with Diagon's heart. Sir George arrived at the seal and picked up Ascalon, rejuvenating himself once more to defeat Diagon and stop him from enslaving his dimension. Azmuth was doubtful of him however, and told Ben and his team that the power of Ascalon would likely overwhelm Sir George before he could reach his target. Ultimate Humungousaur confronted Sir George and reached an agreement with him: if Sir George failed to stop Diagon, Ben would receive Ascalon and attempt to stop Diagon himself. In an Alternate Reality, Vilgax managed to get his hands on Ben's Omnitrix before taking over most of the universe, Azmuth managed to get Ascalon to a resistance Cell, but was followed by Vilgax's forc es and was shot in the back and killed just as he handed the sword to Jornax, Jornax managed to slice his way through Vilgax's forces using the power, and now is slicing his way towards Vilgax using the sword. Powers and Abilities Canon Ascalon has the power to tap into the forces of the universe itself. Misuse of its power can destroy entire planets. The blade of the sword is incredibly sharp and durable. It can cut through almost any substance and block and reflect large laser fire. Its powers include (but are not limited to): *Encasing the wielder in a suit of armor similar to that worn by a knight. *Energy projection. * Projecting shockwaves from the armor. *Creating portals. *Emitting whirlwinds (strong enough to hurl Humungousaur). *Giving the user a telekinetic link to the sword. *Manipulating energy to erect barriers. *Striking an opponent from a distance. *Power absorption. *Protecting the user from mind control. Knights of the Sword *Tornado and small winds *Ripping holes in reality a.k.a teleporting (Makes Ed tired) *Making the sword longer *Turning the sword into a snake *Teleporting to another planet (when supercharged) *Containing monsters Series Used In *Knights of the Sword *Ben 10: The Next Generation (Season 2) *T-Rex: A New Generation *Ben 10: Meta Menace *Ben 10: The Omniwars Movies Used In *Ben 10: Meta Menace